The present invention relates to adhesive tapes which can be firmly adhered to a surface and thereafter removed therefrom without substantially damaging the surface or leaving substantial adhesive residue thereon.
EPA 92.903259.7 describes a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape comprising a highly extensible, substantially non-recoverable backing, bearing on at least one major surface thereof a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive, the tape being capable of being firmly bonded to a substrate and being further capable of being removed therefrom after only being stretched at an angle no greater than about 35xc2x0 from the surface of the substrate. The backing has a Young""s modulus of at least 2,500 psi.
The present invention provides a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape comprising a backing and a first layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition coated on at least one surface of the backing, the backing comprising a layer of polymeric foam which is 30 to about 1000 mils (0.76 mm to about 25 mm) in thickness (and preferably has a density of about 10 to about 15 pounds per cubic foot), said backing further having a lengthwise elongation at break of from about 50% to about 1200%, the tape being capable of being firmly bonded to a substrate and thereafter being removable therefrom after being stretched at an angle no greater than about 35xc2x0 (preferably no greater than about 10xc2x0) from the surface of the substrate without the backing rupturing prior to the removal of the tape from the substrate and without leaving substantial pressure-sensitive adhesive residue on the substrate.
The present invention further provides a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape comprising a multilayer backing and a first layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition coated on at least one surface of the backing, the backing comprising a first layer of polymeric foam and either a layer of a solid polymeric film or a second layer of polymeric foam adhered in adjoining relationship to one another, the backing further having a lengthwise elongation at break of from about 50% to about 1200%, said tape being capable of being firmly bonded to a substrate and thereafter being removable therefrom after being stretched at an angle no greater than about 35xc2x0 (preferably no greater than about 10xc2x0) from the surface of the substrate without the backing rupturing prior to the removal of the tape from the surface.
The present invention still further provides a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape comprising a multi-layer backing and a first layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition coated on at least one surface of the backing, the backing comprising a layer of a heat laminated or coextruded polymeric foam/polymeric film and either an additional layer of solid polymeric film or an additional layer of polymeric foam adhered to the polymeric film of the heat laminated or coextruded polymeric foam/polymeric film, the backing further having a lengthwise elongation at break of from about 50% to about 1200%, the tape being capable of being firmly bonded to a substrate and thereafter being removable therefrom after being stretched at an angle no greater than about 35xc2x0 (preferably no greater than about 10xc2x0) from the surface of the substrate without the backing rupturing prior to the removal of the tape from the surface.
The backings of the tapes of the invention which comprise a polymeric foam layer and one or more additional polymeric foam layers and/or solid polymeric film layers adhered together as the backing preferably have an overall Young""s modulus of less than about 2,400 psi, more preferably less than about 2,000 psi, and most preferably between about 1,000 and 1,400 psi.
The polymeric foam layer(s) employed in tapes comprising a backing comprising a foam layer and one or more additional foam layers and/or film layers preferably have a density of about 2 to about 8 pounds per cubic foot (pcf), and more preferably about 4 to about 6 pcf. Further each such foam layer is preferably about 5 to about 1000 mils and is more preferably about 15 to about 125 mils in thickness.
The backing of the tapes of the invention no matter their construction are preferably at least about 30 mils in thickness, more preferably about 40 to 150 mils in thickness, and most preferably about 40 to about 80 mils.
The backing of the tapes of the present invention preferably are substantially plastic in nature so as not to return to their original shape or size after being stretched. This permits removal of the tape from a surface to which it has been adhered without concern that it will snap back with such a force to cause injury.
The present invention also provides pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes according to the foregoing constructions, but including a second layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition situated on the backing opposite the first layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive composition. The second layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive may be compositionally the same or different than the first layer of pressure-sensitive composition.
The double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes of the invention are particularly useful in mounting and joining applications.
Presence of one or more polymeric foam layers in the backing of the tapes of the invention provide tapes which conform desirably to rough or irregular surfaces in both mounting and joining applications thereby maximizing adherence of the tape to such surfaces. Presence of one or more foam layers in the backing also provides tapes which may be useful in cushioning or sound deadening applications.
A mounting device such as a plastic hook for mounting an article such as a picture to a surface such as a wall is also described which comprises a tape of the invention. Examples of other mounting devices are devices for mounting dispensers or the like to a surface such as a wall.